bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Dirigible Titan (D.D.T.)
The Dark Dirigible Titan, commonly also known and abbreviated as the D.D.T, is a MOAB-Class Bloon that appears in Bloons Monkey City, Bloons Monkey City Mobile, and appears in Bloons Tower Defense 6, alongside their Fortified variant in Bloons Tower Defense 6. It has the appearance of a dark-gray blimp with various black and transparent patches, which resemble its abilities. The D.D.T. has the properties of the Lead, Black, Pink, and Camo Bloon, being immune to sharp and explosive damage while also being fast and undetectable by some towers. It also releases 4 Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons in Bloons Tower Defense 6 after taking 400 damage. In Bloons Monkey City, D.D.T.s release 6 Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons after taking 300 damage. D.D.T.s first appear in Round 90 in Bloons Tower Defense 6. In the Flash version of Bloons Monkey City, D.D.T.s can be sent or researched for Monkey v Monkey through the Armored Stealth Silo. The combination of immunities makes a D.D.T. difficult to damage, as most of the popular anti-M.O.A.B. towers need Monkey Village support to overcome the D.D.T.'s superior abilities. It has 318 layers in Bloons Monkey City. On top of this, in Bloons Tower Defense 6, it can appear in a Fortified form which first appears in Round 99, doubling its health and making it even stronger. D.D.T.s appear in large groups which can be problematic as they could skim through an improper defense. __TOC__ Immunity BMC In BMC, It has the exact same immunities as in BTD6 and BATTD (note: the speeds are slightly different in BMC than in later games such as BTD6 and BATTD) BTD6 The only method to make virtually every upgrade damage DDTs is to use Monkey Intelligence Bureau, presuming the tower already can hit MOAB-class bloons directly. However, some forms of bloon-popping grants, such as Acidic Mixture Dip or Level 4+ Gwendolin, also allow DDTs to be damaged, though both will not grant bombs to damage DDTs. Some upgrades, such as the Spectre or the projectiles of an Apache Dartship, have projectiles that can pop normal Leads and normal Blacks with two types of separate projectile forms, usually of darts and bombs. However, DDTs cannot be damaged by darts or bombs without special upgrades. On the other hand, Level 9+ Striker Jones will give all explosive towers with 50% chance to pop Black Bloon properties, though this method of black-popping power is generally unreliable. However, most abilities that can hit MOAB-class bloons can affect DDTs, provided that the tower with the ability has camo detection of some sort. This includes projectiles that normally wouldn't hurt DDTs, with the most significant example being that all bomb-based abilities (Ground Zero, Tsar Bomba, MOAB Assassin, MOAB Eliminator, First Strike Capability) are capable of hurting DDTs without black pop grants, though MOAB Assassin and MOAB Eliminator abilities require camo detection to affect DDTs. Besides towers that cannot affect MOAB-class, the following towers cannot damage DDTs independently, provided they are given Camo detection (or if the DDT has its camo properties removed): *Most sharp projectiles: **Darts (except Sky Shredder, Flying Fortress), including 0/3/x Robo Monkey. **Arrows (except Crossbow Master arrows, since Level 7+ Quincy's explosive arrows cannot damage DDTs) **Tacks without Hot Shots (except for The Tack Zone) **Spikes without White Hot Spikes and subsequent upgrades **Grapes without Hot Shot **Wizard Monkey's main bolt (except Arcane Spike and Archmage) **Shurikens **Caltrops **Brambles **Bullets (from Sniper Monkey) without Full Metal Jacket or Tier-4 upgrades **Shrapnel from the Shrapnel Shot upgrade *Non-plasma lasers: **Laser Vision *Most non-ability explosives: **Bomb Shooter bombs (except MOAB Assassin ability and MOAB Eliminator ability, Bloon Impact, Bloon Crush, MOAB Eliminator main attack, and Bomb Blitz) **Mortar YOTE Monkey explosions (except Blooncineration special napalm) **Spiked Mines explosions and Spiked Mines napalm **Ballistic Missiles (from Monkey Sub) **Burny Stuff napalm effects from Mortar Monkey explosions (except Blooncineration) **Explosive Fireballs from Wizard Monkey *Most towers with combinations of sharp projectiles and explosive projectiles: **Spectre darts and bombs (but not Flying Fortress) **Fighter Plane darts and anti-MOAB missiles (except for Sky Shredder) **Apache Dartship projectiles (but not the Razor Rotors) **Bomber Ace darts and bomb arrays **Bomb Shooters with Frag Bombs **Comanche Commander's dart attacks and missile attacks **Captain Churchill main attacks without the Armor Piercing Shells ability. **Quincy's ordinary arrows and his explosive arrows, including his abilities. *Certain abilities: **All dart-based abilities **Brambles **Both of Quincy's abilities **Benjamin's Syphon Funding ability BATTD TBA Children In Bloons Monkey City, the D.D.T. contains 6 Camo Regen Ceramic Bloons, which contain 12 Camo Regen Rainbow Bloons, which contains 24 Camo Regen Zebra Bloons, which contain 48 Camo Regen Black and White Bloons. Those contain 96 Camo Regen Pinks, Yellows, Greens, Blues, and finally, Reds. In total, the D.D.T. contains a total of 570 Bloons (571, including itself). In the case of Bloons Tower Defense 6, the D.D.T. contains 4 Camo Regen Ceramic Bloons, which contain 8 Camo Regen Rainbow Bloons, which contain 16 Camo Regen Zebra Bloons, which contain 32 Camo Regen Black and White Bloons. Those contain 64 Camo Regen Pinks, Yellows Greens, Blues, and finally, Reds. In total, the D.D.T contains 320 bloons (321, including itself). The D.D.T. is extremely dangerous, and it should not be fought until a strong defense is well prepared. D.D.T.s are also the only MOAB-Class Bloons to have standard bloon abilities such as Camo. D.D.T. vs Z.O.M.G. Bloons Monkey City There is some debate regarding whether or not the D.D.T. is actually stronger than the Z.O.M.G. Technically, it is stronger than a Z.O.M.G. because towers set to prioritize "strong" bloons will shoot D.D.T.s before Z.O.M.G.s if both are within range. The Z.O.M.G. is stronger in hitpoints than the D.D.T. and is immune and resistant to most abilities like M.O.A.B. Take-Down (while the D.D.T. can be taken down by most abilities), but the D.D.T. has more abilities than the Z.O.M.G. Essentially, what the Z.O.M.G. lacks in abilities it makes up for by using brute strength and resilience and what the D.D.T. lacks in strength it makes up for by hybridizing abilities and immunities. It is also worth noting that Z.O.M.G.s appear on (most) D.D.T. tiles as well, so it is important to prepare for both. BTD6 It is also debatable whether the D.D.T. is actually stronger than the Z.O.M.G. Technically, a regular D.D.T. is not stronger, as the Z.O.M.G. is targeted first before the D.D.T. However, target settings will generally target Fortified D.D.T.s over Z.O.M.G.s in most cases. Certain upgrades may act differently on Dark Dirigible Titans, with a strength spanning from between MOAB to ZOMG, if not sometimes above ZOMG. The following are some additional comparisons on the interactions between towers and Dark Dirigible Titans, besides simple targeting of ZOMGs over DDTs: *Pirate Lord will target Z.O.M.G.s first before targeting any other bloon type, starting with Fortified D.D.T.s and then D.D.T.s, then B.F.B.s and M.O.A.B.s. *Bomb Blitz's description claims that it can fully destroy DDTs, BFBs, and MOABs, but not ZOMGs. *Super Glue can fully stun DDTs and Fortified DDTs but not BFBs or ZOMGs, making DDTs seem as weak as MOABs in this interaction. *Unstable Concoction requires additional pierce for DDTs to be coated in explosive chemicals when compared to MOABs. The requirements for DDTs are just as much as is required for BFBs, making DDTs seem as strong as BFBs. *MOAB Press special knockback boomerangs will only slow DDTs instead of push them backwards, and even then the knockback boomerangs will not always hit DDTs due to the fast speed of such bloons. *MOAB Shove will slow down DDTs but not push back like MOABs or fully stall like BFBs, making DDTs "stronger" than BFBs and MOABs, and just as strong as ZOMGs. *MOAB Assassin and MOAB Eliminator abilities cannot target DDTs without camo detection, but if given camo detection they will still target ZOMGs over DDTs. Similar interactions occur for Bloon Master Alchemist's passive bloon-transformation ability. *Maim MOAB and Cripple MOAB will stun DDTs for 1.5 seconds and 3.0 seconds, respectively, just like the ZOMG. *Shattering Shells can remove the fortified property from MOABs and BFBs but not from DDTs, ZOMGs, or BADs, making DDTs appear as strong as ZOMGs in the case of interacting with Shattering Shells. *Sun Temple max magic sacrifices can blow back MOABs but not BFBs, DDTs, ZOMGs, or BADs. *Benjamin's Syphon Funding ability cannot affect DDTs regardless of upgrades, while his Bloon Trojan attacks cannot affect DDTs or BFBs until Level 18. *Absolute Zero or Icicle Impale frozen statuses onto DDTs slow them to a set slower speed, while frozen ZOMGs become only 50% slower. In addition to these anomaly interactions with DDTs, DDTs possess additional strengths that may be considered weaker or stronger than ZOMGs. D.D.T.s also contain only 4 ceramic bloons in BTD6, while the number of bloons from a Z.O.M.G. can easily overwhelm defenses even if all the MOAB-class layers are popped. The D.D.T. may not be much of a problem until later freeplay rounds, where their speed and health increase due to ramping. As the round number increases, beyond 500, D.D.T.s could outrun other bloons before other towers could attack it in time. Strategies Gallery BTD6DDTHealthStages.gif|Health stages of the D.D.T. BTD6FortifiedDDT.png|Fortified D.D.T. in Bloons TD 6. CamolessDDT.png|The D.D.T. without its camo ability. BATTDFortifiedDDT.png|Fortified D.D.T. in Bloons Adventure Time TD. BATTD3DDDT.png|D.D.T. in Bloons Adventure Time TD. DDT Icon.png|The D.D.T. icon in Bloons Monkey City. DDTBloonchip.PNG|D.D.T. stuck in Bloonchipper. Bloons monkey mobile city DDT tile.png|D.D.T. tile in Bloons Monkey City Mobile. D826FF16-AD93-4B75-88BF-BE209C90B504.png|The new 3D Model of a DDT. BTD6_DDT_Artwork.png|Official DDT Artwork In BTD6. (Found in Sandbox) Trivia *D.D.T.s can come on Round 19. ($1080+/$1188+ in Grassy Pass and $1000+/$1100+ in Bloon Dunes.) *Despite that the Pre-Round Comment on Round 90 says that the D.D.T. has the properties of a Pink Bloon, the D.D.T. is actually slower than the Pink Bloon; in reality, it's slightly faster than a Ceramic Bloon but slower than a Purple Bloon. *Technically, the outer layer is harder to beat than a Z.O.M.G.'s, because although the Z.O.M.G. has 4000 health compared to the D.D.T.'s 300 (Blimp health is reduced in Bloons Monkey City), the D.D.T. has the abilities of a Black, Lead Bloon and Camo Bloon and moves nearly 20 times faster than the Z.O.M.G., or as fast as a Pink Bloon, making it an extremely fast bloon. **This makes D.D.T. tiles a bit harder than Z.O.M.G. ones, as they come in groups of three and spaced. However, this might suit M.O.A.B. Maulers. *A single Z.O.M.G. can be beaten with 6 M.O.A.B. Maulers in a 2/3 Village and a 3/2 Ice Tower, but 3 D.D.T.s require more (around 12, or 6 with Monkey Boost). *It is one of the five Bloons in the series to release more than four children (the others are the Bloom Bloon in Bloons 2, the B.A.D. in Bloons TD6, and MOABs and BFBs in Bloons Super Monkey). **However, the D.D.T. only releases four Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons in Bloons TD 6. *Although Ground Zero takes 1 hit to destroy a D.D.T., but won't pop the children, MOAB Assassin and MOAB Takedown can fully pop it in 1 single hit. **However, D.D.T.s come often on groups, and Assassin/Takedown abilities can only destroy 1 D.D.T per ability, it's better to use Ground Zero, as infinite D.D.Ts can be popped, and it's likely for players to have towers that can defend against the Regen Camo Ceramics, though one can argue that selling and rebuying is a better choice. *D.D.T.s are prioritized over other bloons when a tower or ability aims at the strongest bloon within its range, despite having lower RBE than the B.F.B or the Z.O.M.G. *D.D.T.s can lose their Camo Property from Signal Flare, Cleansing Foam, Anti-Camo Dust and Submerge and Support. In BMC and BTD6 before update 2.0, it still appears to have the camo status on the blimp. *D.D.T.s come in groups of 3, 6, 9, etc. on the flash version of Bloons Monkey City. **In Monkey v Monkey attacks, groups of only 1 or 2 D.D.T.s can appear. **On the Mobile version, they usually come on their own, in couples, or very rarely grouped in 3. *In Bloons Monkey City Mobile, D.D.T.s can sometimes appear on non-D.D.T. tiles (namely Camo Craziness and Fast and Furious). *They do not appear in Contested Territory on Bloons Monkey City Mobile. They are replaced with mainly more ZOMGs. *D.D.T.s are the fastest MOAB-Class Bloon in the Bloons Tower Defense series. *D.D.T.s, similar to Z.O.M.Gs, are diamond-shaped and pointed rather than rounded like M.O.A.B.s and B.F.B.s as well as the Big Airship of Doom (B.A.D) *D.D.T.s do not appear in M.O.A.B. Graveyard despite the fact that they are a M.O.A.B. Class Bloon. **This is most likely because they would come very quickly and rush through the short map, leaving little time to deal with them. *D.D.T.s can be sent in Monkey v Monkey prior to the October 10, 2014 update. Moreover, the Armored Stealth Silo is required to send D.D.T.s to another player. **In Mobile, such a building is not available; although there is a small chance D.D.T.s can spawn in some attacks including Z.O.M.G.s. *The name of a D.D.T. could be a reference to real life DDT, an extremely powerful pesticide which has been banned worldwide. *To be prepared, the player is most likely to encounter M.O.A.B.s and B.F.B.s. If the player has reached far enough, the player will encounter Z.O.M.G.s, with D.D.T.s as well. *It is one of the two M.O.A.B. Class Bloons with special abilities (the other being the Z.O.M.G. and B.A.D. which is immune to Monkey Pirates). *If a Bomb Shooter or Mortar Tower is in the range of a x/2 Monkey Village (or if the mortar has signal flare) hits a D.D.T, it will make the same noise that Lead Bloons make when a tower can't pop them despite it not being the reason it can't damage it. This does not apply to the towers' respective left-sided 4th tier upgrades. *No tower in the game can cause damage to a D.D.T. without upgrades unless they are under the effect of an upgraded village. *Curiously, the D.D.T.'s final health stage in BMC Mobile depicts the metal that encircles the middle of the blimp no longer cracked, as the 3rd health stage had shown. The rip near the bottom is also fixed. It's as if the D.D.T. has regenerated itself (for aesthetic purposes only), foreshadowing its children's regenerative status. *The D.D.T. depicts the Christmas spoilers' blimp from the movie, Saving Santa except it doesn't have camo marks on the grey area. *In Contested Territory on the flash version of BMC, the D.D.T. is the most dangerous bloon after round 30. This is because M.O.A.B.-Class bloons increase not only in health but also in speed. without proper countermeasures, a round 100 D.D.T will run through most maps in just 3 seconds on average. *Despite having all bloon properties, the D.D.T. doesn't have the health of a B.F.B., a Z.O.M.G. and a B.A.D, and its health is instead in between a M.O.A.B. and a B.F.B. **This is probably because the D.D.T. would be too difficult to pop if it had the health of a B.F.B./Z.O.M.G./B.A.D. *In Bloons Tower Defense 6, the D.D.T. does not gain the properties of the new Purple Bloon, meaning D.D.T.s no longer have all the properties of non-M.O.A.B. class bloons. *In Bloons Tower Defense 6 the D.D.T. can easily be dealt with through the use of the Monkey Sub's tier 5 ability, Pre-Emptive Strike as it launches a M.O.A.B. Assassin-like missile towards it upon spawning, destroying the blimp layer instantly. **This does not work with Fortified D.D.T.s, as they have 800 health, allowing them to withstand the 700 damage from the Pre-Emptive Strike missiles. *Once it was ported to the main game in Bloons Tower Defense 6, it was nerfed slightly, spawning 4 Camo Regrowth Ceramics rather than the 6 it would spawn in BMC and BMCM, as well as being slower than a Purple Bloon. *In Bloons TD 6, the D.D.T. lacks propellers. Yet, it does have propellers in Bloons Monkey City and Bloons Adventure Time TD. *The D.D.T. in BTD6 has a Camo pattern which is nearly invisible, while in Bloons Adventure Time TD it doesn't appear to have any camo patterns on it visually. In both cases, it still does have the camo properties. *In Bloons Tower Defense 6, large numbers of Fortified D.D.T.s appear in Round 263. *Compared to the M.O.A.B., it is three times stronger (six times stronger when fortified). *There was a bug in Bloons Adventure Time TD where the DDT's Regrow Ceramics would regrow back to DDTs. This was fixed on Version 1.3. Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile